It's the Thought that counts
by marciarose
Summary: Follow Clare on her 17th birthday as she prepare and experience the biggest changes she'll ever have. The characters are very OC and this is my first fanfict. So enjoy!


I sat on my bed, thinking. I'm not bored nor busy, just merely being thoughtful. I not thinking about anyone or anything in specific. Just random thoughts. Like, what I'm wearing to prom and what is Alli doing. Random things. I lie down in a huff, now I'm bored. I pull out my phone and send out a mass text. _Don't forget bring your swimming-suits!_ When I really thought about it... I realized I didn't think about it. See what I mean? I'm constantly thinking and it gets hard for me to stop. I feel like I'm in a wormhole of emotions because of this. Now I'm thinking about me thinking about thinking about my emotions. Yes, I said that right. I need to get ready for the shitty party I'm sure I'm about to throw at that expensive hotel in downtown Toronto. I'm a horrible hostess. Oh well, maybe Alli will cohost and take most of the stress away. I guess it's time to give her a call and remind her to come early. I quickly dialed in her number. _briiiing briiing!. "Hello?" _The petite girl answered. There was some rustling in the background and a grunt. "Yeah? Alli?" I asked uncertain if she's listening. "_Clare? I'm outside. Let me in." _So of course I walked to the front door and opened it revealing my gorgeous best-friend Alli Bhandari. She was wearing a overly sized tee-shirt and some jean-shorts. I took mental note of it. Maybe I'll think about it later. Her hair was pinned up and wrapped in a scarf. Her face a make-upless. That's how I knew this was so she could get me ready for our dinner  
with The Parentals.

Alli is almost never outside without make-up and a adorable outfit on. This is different. I'm guessing she wants to dress and get ready here. I'm okay with that. But nine times out of ten she's gonna get me ready also. That's not new. Alli is always over here, and she just love to give me make overs. Did I mention that today is my 17th birthday? That's the reason for the party and the dinner. I never just have parties for no reason like some people. Okay, Alli isn't always having parties.. In fact I've only to been to like five parties at her house ever and I've known her my whole life... "Clarebear!" She squealed and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. She might be small but man, that girl has some strength in her.. "Hey Als" I replied barely audible and I panted a bit so she'd catch my drift. "Oh! I'm suffocating you!?" She let me go and began rubbing my back. "Breathe Clare, breathe.." She said not noticing I was just messing with her. "Alli, I'm fine, really!" I laughed at how naïve she can be. "Oh! You gave me a heart-attack Clare!" She exclaimed. Yes, my best-friend is a bit on the hyper and excitable side but she balances me.

She dark skinned girl walked right past me, up the stairs and into my bed-room. I'm used to that by now. She treats my home as if it's her own and I respect that. "Come on, Claaaare!" I swiftly closed the front door and climbed up the stairs on my way to my room. Once I made my way into the blue and white I almost regretted it. Alli had moved my laptop and poured tons of cosmetics and make-up all over my desk. I hadn't even noticed that she was carrying a bag with her. "Sit." Alli orders gesturing to the swivel-chair that goes to my desk. I slowly walked to her and sat in the chair, scared that I'm not going to make it out of my room alive. She tilted her head to the side, I'm guessing she is examining me. I watched as she pursed her lips and her eyes continue to scan my face. She took her eyes off of me and began to look though all the make-up. "What are you planning on wearing?" she asked suddenly as if she just remembered something important. Shit. I forgot to pick out something to wear. I shrugged and I'm regretting it. Alli squealed in delight I know it's because she gets to choose out my outfit now. Like she wasn't going to in the beginning. She smirked and walked right out of my room. That's how I knew this is gonna be the longest day ever...

*_A few hours later_*

"Claaaare, you look beautiful!" Alli exclaimed after the longest 3 hours in my life. She bathed me, shaved me, washed my hair, painted my nails, dressed me, did my make-up and lastly did my hair. That was the worst part. All the yanking an the pulling hurt my scalp and the knotted mess that I called my hair didn't help her much but she somehow got my hair to cooperate and she had it in the most gorgeous hairstyle I've seen. It was almost like a bun but not quite since my curls were still seen..

I got up and gave myself a overall look in my full length mirror. I have to admit, I do look beautiful.. I don't look like me at all, but I like it. I have one a blue cocktail dress, a black blazer over that. Some shiny black heels, (I'm so gonna have trouble walking in them) Black eyeliner to bring out my eyes, and the lightest shade of blue eye shadow Alli could find. I look gorgeous and I thank Alli for that so I pulled her into a boner-crushing hug for once. "Clare.. Can't.. Breathe.. Powering down..."I laughed and let her go as she pretended to lose consciousness. "Whoa, Alli, you gotta get ready now.. We have to leave in a hour!" I lied, in truth me have plenty of time, we just like to be ready early, but that sure got her up. "What?!" Alli screeched. " I haven't had a shower! Or gotten dressed! Or did my hair or make-up! Clare, you might be going alone. Call Hel-..." Alli started. "Whoa, Alli, we have plenty of time. I just wanted you off the floor. Now really go get ready so that we can leave. That restaurant is still a hour away and I want to get to the hotel before my guest do.

So, the dinner with The Parentals has to go good. They're sponsoring my birthday party and if I don't make them happy. The party is off. How hard can that be, it's  
only gonna be, Helen, Glen, Randall and his girlfriend, Jake, Alli's parents, me and Alli. It feels like I left someone out.. But oh well. So basically my immediate family. How hard can it be?

In other words... What the fuck did I get myself into? My mom and dad hate each-other. There's tension between the Martins and the Bhandaris and my mom and dad hate each-others spouses and girlfriends. Alli and I are the only one who are most likely going to avoid war with anyone. That's if The Parentals don't make us choose a side, which I already know they're going to do. I'm just going to have to smile through it all and act happy. This is what comes with being seventeen, right?

At least by the end of the night I'll be getting a massage and being happy. That is definitely a reason to be happy, isn't it?

_Pick up yo phone! Pick up yo god damn phone! Yeah, pick up yo phone it's yo bro callin'_

That's definitely NOT my phone. I scanned the room and spotted Alli's phone and hurried to pick it up. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey? Alli? It's Sav what time do you want me to pick you and Clare up for the dinner?" Sav. That's who I forgot. Alli's incredibly hot older brother. "Sav it's Clare. Some get us around five-ish, okay?" I really know how to play it cool, right? "Oh! Clare! Happy B-day lil sis!" That was so not cool.. Eh, whatever. I have my whole life to get Sav to think of my as more than just a little sister. "Thanks, Sav. Just be on time. Alright?" and with that I hung up the phone.

I'm so cool.


End file.
